The Origins Story/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Michelle: Satin Cocktail dress, pleaded bodice asymmetrical peplem perfection. This mannequin sizzles gray and white aline, oh look at stitching around the neck and this one is my all time favorite I have to have it! Store Owner: Miss, if you're not going to buy anything would mind stepping aside.Or, just leaving all together. (Michelle smiles then strugs and leaves) Michelle: (walks outside into the rain) I would love to be apart of that world. (starts walk away from the building and then sees a bus leaving) Wait, wait for me. Hey!(a car splashes water on her) Hey! (another car splashes her) I hate splashers. Michelle: 4,3,2,1 (grabs onto the staircase railing as a train goes by after that goes up the stairs) Home, sweet, home. (turns on the TV and starts goes through different channels then turns off the TV) Uh, math? Not now. (cat meows) Sorry, bloomingdale. That's more like it Design homework. (starts drawing) Gasps,mm. (looks through mail) Why would PINY be writing me? (reading) Madmoizelle Fairchild it is with great pleasure that PINY has decide to offer you an interview for a fully funded position in our fall class . (Gasps),yes this is it my big break, my entry into the world of fashion. Britta part s double row, Milan in May. Oh!I'll never lose you PINY letter I love you. Dad! (call's her dad.) Pick up, pick up, pick up. (On the phone) Michelle: Dad you never going to believe what happened! Mr. Fairchild:You okay, baby girl? Michelle:I have earth shattering news!Life changing, career making. Mr. Fairchild: Tell me. Michelle: I got invited to an interview at PINY for the new class. Mr. Fairchild: That's awesome sweetheart, i'd love to be with you right now but I have a double shift today. I couldn't be more proud when is the interview? Michelle: September 9th and the best part is that... Mr. Fairchild:But, honey that's tomorrow. Michelle: I gotta go dad(ends call)What am I going to wear, what will I say? It needs to be graceful,but a casual grace.Oh,my god I need the perfect book, no,no,no,no,no,no,no.(screams).Okay, calm down Michelle hmm, I think I may have the answer . Michelle: I like what I see, mini shorts,puffy plain jumper,stylish red shoes,ultra cool combo.Trendy hairstyle and shirt, bootcut jeans and those shoes bring it all together. Young hoop earrings weight Trekkie with our high heels.(sees Julia)Wow!(sees Rita)Double wow!(sees Dory)Triple wow!Um, hi girls would any of you happen to know where Madame Forbes office is? Julia: What are you doing here? I think you're on the wrong side of the street or the city.Yeah, the City, is that a fake Armani bag not supposed to go with your fake Gucci shoes Michelle: Are those fake eyelashes that go with your fake personality? (school bell rings) Julia: Saved by the bell. (Sam bumps into Michelle and spills his drink all over her) Michelle: Ahh! Sam Ryan|Sam: Uh,uh i'm Sam. (Michelle runs towards the school and Will snaps a photo of her) (Michelle goes inside) Michelle:I'd like to thank the fashion Academy for this wonderful prize thank you, thank you. Madame Forbes: Allow me to introduce myself my name is Rania Forbes head mistriss of PINY. Michelle: I'm so sorry Madame Forbes: I see. Michelle: But the interview hasn't even started yet. Madame Forbes: On the contrary, it has. In what year did (name) create his famed bubela to us. Michelle: 1726? 1926? Wait I don't know Madame Forbes: What are the notes of D minor 7th chord? Michelle:Uh, well D minor okay D,F,A,B-flat,sorry,C-sharp,D-flat,A-flat,B-sharp,G-sharp,F-sharp? Madame Forbes: You've named them all, would you like to narrow down the choices for me? Michelle: B-flat final answer. Madame Forbes: It's a C Miss Fairchild. Michelle: I said that. Madame Forbes: No, you didn't. Is that ketchup? Hmm, thank you for stopping by. We will let you know our decision very shortly. One more thing,your dress where did you buy it? Michelle: I made it myself.(Michelle exits PINY) Way to ruin your life Michelle. (Michelle's dad calls) (on the phone) Michelle: Hi, dad. Mr. Fairchild: Hi, sweetheart how was the interveiw? Michelle: Well, I could describe it as the worst moment in my life but it doesn't even cover it. Mr. Fairchild: Oh, Mimi i'm so sorry. Michelle: It's okay dad at least I tried, hold on dad I have another call. Madame Forbes: It's head mistress Forbes I wanted to discuss your application. [ Theme Song ] Mr.Fairchild:(see something burning on the stove) Uh,oh,uh. Michelle: Good morning dad. I made breakfa... oops,sorry. Don't worry dad backup plan.(Opens the fridge) Hmm, yay pizza leftovers never fails. Mr. Fairchild: Hmm, are you okay sweet heart? You see extra awake this morning. Michelle: Yep,todays the big day, first impressions at PINY were a little...well...but, today has to be perfect. Nope, nope, nope, nope hmm, yeah no. How do I look? Mr. Fairchild: Honey you look perfect. Michelle: Thanks dad. Mr. Fairchild: Brushing your teeth again? Michelle: Oops, bathroom silly me.(grabs school bag) Okay, Michelle your new life starts today.(leaves) (Michelle sighs in relief) Sam: Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Sam i'll show you the school. Michelle: Hi, i'm Michelle. Sam: You look familiar, have we meet before? Michelle: Huh? I don't think so? Sam: I don't know why but something about you reminds me of soda. Michelle: Yeah, sure. Sam: Anyway, follow me I'll show you around. Come on get on the dare way Michelle: Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea. Sam: No, no, no, no, your dare way is over there. Michelle: Really, is that mine? Thank you, (gets on dare way)lets go then Sam. Sam: Sure. Michelle: (starts driving the dare way)Ahh!Ahh! (giggles) So cool. (dog barks) Sam: Here we are, now lets see what room you're in. Wow 3rd floor room C. I think you're across from Julia's room. Good luck. Michelle: Who's Julia? Sam: See, ya. (rides away on dare way) Tasha: Freak. Michelle: Sorry? Tasha: OMG, you need a new look. Michelle: That's so rude. Tasha: Whatever, later Eva tell mom I said hi. Hey! Don't say it, your the new girl. Hi, i'm Tasha and you must be my new roommate. Michelle: I think so Lilith: Her hair is an accessory for a robot who in the world would put pink hair on a robot? Hmm, illogical pink but glowing hairstyle, unusual but deliberate outfit you characteristics don't match with any of my data. Which means you must be new. I'm Lilith. Michelle: I'm Michelle. Lilith: Well Tasha, Michelle the science of fashion is waiting for us. Julia: Get out of my way! It looks like some bubblegum got stuck on dumb and dumber. Tasha: Seriously? You want to start a war before lunchtime? Julia: Okay, I totally understand your the new girl and because i'm such a kind and generous person I decided to make you an audition to join our team. Michelle: No, i'm good, thanks anyway. Julia: I can't even begin to digest this. Tasha: Dude that was brief you totally just dissed Julia to her face. Michelle: So that's Julia. Madame Forbes: Welcome students, once again PINY opens it's doors to a new generation... Tasha: Keep dreaming honey Julia dosen't let anyone near Will. Michelle: Hmm? Tasha: OMG, he's looking at you. Oh, dude think you're going to be a barrel of laughs. Madame Forbes: ...and now to recieve last year's honorific award from PINY, Joulia Cooper. Julia: Thank you, thank you, it's an honor to accept this award for the I don't know billionth time, to show my appreciation to all of you the new students, this year we're having a very special welcome party. So put on your best outfits and we'll see you tonight. Tasha: Wow, I wonder how Julia convinced Madame Forbes to through another party after the stupid one she through last year. Lilith: I hate parties. Tasha: Yeah Lil, the point of being a teenager is to socialize. Lilith: Hey, i'm really good at socializing. Tasha: Right. Lilith: Where did you use to study? Michelle: Um the Fashion Trendy Innovative High School of New York. Lilith: Fettuccine? Tasha: Fettuccine? Dude high school principals are really running out of ideas. Lilith: Okay? Non-logical names aside, why did you choose PINY? Michelle: Well, PINY is the best school in fashion for a kid who wants to be in the fashion industry this is the perfect place and I got a scholarship. Tasha and Lilith: What? Tasha: Dude you must be the only kid in the history of PINY to get a scholarship do you're parents work here? Michelle: Well, um. Tasha: Don't say it, you must be Madame Forbes' secret daughter. Michelle: What? No, I just passed an interview and Madame Forbes Just offered me a scholarship. Tasha: Makes sense, well pinky hair we have a party to go to. Julia: Ballons popped on table 5 replace them.Hey, you either have fun or leave the party. Sam: Great Dory: She's a goddess. '''Julia: What? Will: That's style dude. '''Michelle: Why is everyone looking at me? Did I sit on something? Do I have something my dress? Oh my I have broccoli in my teeth. Tasha: Relax, you just really impressed everyone. Michelle: Me? Them? Lilith: Michelle, if you join our chess team it'll be so cool. Tasha: Who are you talking to? Lilith: Michelle. Tasha: I told you to bring you're glasses. Michelle: This is unreal. Tasha: Easy, Michelle this is just the beginning. Julia:Well,well look at our new pet. Do you really think you're going to fit in with dumb and dumber and wherever did you buy that fake dress? Tasha: Thar's all you have to say Julia? Julia: Oh, please shut up Michelle: Hey,you can't talk to here like that. Achoo (Michelle sneezes and fruit punch gets spilled all over Julia's hair) (everyone gasps) Julia: It's not a big deal shontel it's just some fruit punch all over my hair and my dress easy to clean. Dory: Huh? Tasha: Huh? Michelle: You know what I thought you were upset for a sec, hmm? Julia:(Groans) So, here we are Annabelle. Michelle: It's Michelle actually. Julia: What evs.(walts over to bathroom mirror) What do you see? Michelle: You and Me? Julia: What a genius and you know what at the end of the semester it's just going to be me. Michelle: Um, that means. Julia: That means you don't belong here do you really tink that pink is socially at PINY look at you. Ta ta. Michelle: She just insulted my hair. Tasha: Don't worry she says that to everyone, shes like a broken a record. Michelle: Jeez,whats wrong with her. Tasha: She doesn't like competition Michelle: So what is she going to declare war on me?Hmm. (a bucket full of water falls on Michelle) Tasha: Yep I think the war has officially begun. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes